bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Chuhlhourne
Charlotte Cuuhlhourne (シャルロッテ・クールホーン, Sharurotte Kūruhōn) is an arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Barragan Luisenbarn's six Fracción. Character outline Charlotte Cuuhlhourne is an Arrancar that appears as if he dresses in drag and is possibly a homosexual. His mannerisms and dress style border on those of a stereotypical drag queen. He has long wavy black hair, large glowing lips and curly long eyelashes. His hollow mask is a small tiara with horns. His arrancar outfit is customised with feminine motifs. Cuuhlhourne believes beauty is derived from a person's heart and personality, leading the first part of his battle with Yumichika Ayasegawa to be little more than the two shouting insults at each other. Synopsis He first appears along with Barragan and the rest of his Fracción in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13. However, once Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen are trapped in Yamamoto's shikai, Barragan himself decides to give all orders. Cuuhlhourne and Barragan's Fracción then pull out a throne for him to sit upon. After discovering the four pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society, Barragan sends four members of his Fracción to a different pillar to destroy them, stating that if they are going to guard them using ants he'll just have to send dragons to crush them. He is sent to battle Yumichika Ayasegawa. Though initially their somewhat similar personalities causes an argument in a comedic fashion, the fight quickly turns serious, with Yumichika getting overpowered by Cuuhlhourne's attacks. He provokes the arrancar to release his sword by slicing part of his hair after getting called his rival, greatly annoying himself. After Cuuhlhourne uses his ability "Rosa Blanca" to conceal the fighters, Yumichika activates his sword's ability "Sakikurue" and drains his spiritual energy. He is then seen without his powers and most of the clothes, and says how hiding something this big was unfair, thinking it was a bankai. After Yumichika explains why he couldn't show this to anyone else until no one could see, Cuuhlhourne gained some respect for him. Powers & Abilities *'Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Miracle Sweet Ultra Funky Fantastic Dramatic Romantic Sadistic Erotic Exotic Athletic Guillotine Attack': His special unreleased attack is where he rolls rapidly and when it hits the opponent, they go crashing down. *'Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamourous Cero!': He puts his hands in a heart shape and fires an extremely wide cero which is very difficult to avoid, but Yumichika noted that it's not more than a single cero. Zanpakutō . When unreleased, it is a large katana with a hilt shaped like a flower with holes in the petals. *'Resurrección': It is released by the command: . When released he is dressed in a crop top and underwear with pads sticking out the sides. He is wearing a small cape and a crown with horns, and disks around his ankle and hands. He calls himself the princess in this form, and his outline of his large penis is shown through his underwear. :Resurrección Special Ability: :*'Rosa Blanca': which makes the surrounding area dark and kills the opponent in a white flower where nobody can see them. Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions